Help Wanted
by sxymnquin
Summary: Set in the real world, Kira dreams of Gin every night and then meets him in real life. Very lemon!
1. Chapter 1

A/N; I don't own Bleach (because if I did then Gin and Kira would be getting it on night and day…)

This takes place in the real world.

Chapter 1

Recurring Dream

Kira was having the dream again. _That_ dream. He lay pinned to his bed, unable to move even if he had wanted to. But no, he did not want to move and he most certainly did _not _want the man on top of him to break their kiss.

Kira could never quite make out the man's face, but he was tall and thin with short, fine hair of palest lavender. His voice was soft like bells in winter, muffled as if through snow and darkness and icy air. Whenever the man said Kira's name it gave him the strangest feeling, a freefall plunge in the pit of his stomach and this weird _familiarity_, he swore he knew this man in waking life too, but he couldn't remember from where.

They lay locked in a passionate embrace, kissing as if they had but a few moments left before the nooses were knotted about their throats.

They fucked, hard. But it wasn't just sex; Kira could feel this man's _soul_, could feel the love radiating from within him, enveloping Kira, shielding him from doubt and fear and sadness, wrapping him in a warm glow he wished would never disappear. Kira wished, as always, that this time he wouldn't wake up.

Love was not something Kira experienced much in his waking life. He had a particular knack for letting himself be abandoned. Which was sad, since being abandoned and alone was his greatest fear. But he couldn't seem to help it. Maybe he attracted the wrong kind of people. Maybe he gave out the impression that he wasn't worth it. Whatever it was, he was sick of it. Sick of it all, the long and friendless days, the lonely nights spent crying himself to sleep, tears tracking down his pale face and neck, getting caught in his hair, his pillow perpetually damp.

The dreams had started about a year ago. At first only once a month or so, but then recurring more and more frequently until this mysterious man made love to Kira, _comforted_ him, kissed away his tears and caressed his body and made him come every night.

Kira _needed_ this man, needed him the way someone who's drowning needs air.

These dreams were the only thing keeping Kira from ending his life.

Tonight the dream seemed to last even longer than usual, the lilac-haired man drawing our their pleasure for hours, slow, deep and gentle. He kept pushing Kira closer and closer to the edge until he ached for completion, silently begging the man to let him come, the intensity of it consuming them. And when they finally reached climax, simultaneously as was so often the case, Kira cried out in his sleep, clutching the man even tighter, feeling himself filled, _injected_ with the hot greasy-slick essence of his dream-lover.

Moments later Kira fell asleep (ironically still dreaming, and lucidly at that) while his dream-lover held him tight, warmly comforting him.

When Kira woke the next morning, still quite spent, there was a mess of come all over the sheets…

But he was used to that by now.

His as-yet-unknown lover _always_ made him come. And though Kira had never had sex with anyone in his waking life, he seemed to know instinctively what to do, even from the first night when it had still been somewhat of a shock. This man knew exactly how to kiss him, how to touch him, everything he wanted without Kira ever having to ask for it. This man just knew. And Kira was glad to have at least one good thing to look forward to all day.

He had one good thing to cling to. Because the rest of his life was a mess.

_God, it's my fault they fired me. _he thought to himself as he got up to get ready for yet another grueling, disheartening day of job-hunting.

Kira had just been let go from his job at a coffee shop when the owner noticed the cuts on his wrists, too many and too straight for them to be 'accidental'.

"We can't have employees that might end up dead before their next shift, Kira. That's just not dependable. I'm sure you can understand that."

_I should've remembered to wear a shirt with long sleeves._

He studied the cuts while he was in the shower. There were several on both wrists, all the way up the inside of his arms almost to his elbows.

He hadn't meant for it to get so out of control like this. He started cutting himself in 9th grade. It was something small, something he could hang on to, a way to punish himself that made him feel surprisingly, unexpectedly good. Really good. He'd always been able to hide it from his parents and teachers.

That was almost five years ago. Now he was 20, living on his own, barely speaking to any family more than once or twice a year. Not quite estranged, but close enough. Kira had never been that close to his family, so he didn't really care. It was the same loneliness that he'd felt ever since he could remember. He never let anyone get close to him, because he assumed every relationship was fated to end badly, so why bother?

As he stepped out of the shower he noticed the post-it note hanging crookedly from the lower left corner of the mirror.

"Kira- sorry this is such short notice, but I'm moving out at the end of the week. A gig came up back home, I can't pass it up, and they want me there as soon as possible. I'm sure you'll find another roommate soon though, just put a few ads in the paper. Good luck" and a smiley-face with x-ed out eyes simpered at the end of the sentence like an out-sized period.

_Fuck me_. _People must think I __**like**__ being abandoned or something._

He stood there still naked, dripping all over the floor, dumbfounded, the wind knocked right out of him.

_What am I going to do? I could barely afford my half of the rent __**before**__, there's no way I could get it all covered now, even if I hadn't been fired. _

He looked in the mirror, seeming to search his own eyes for the answer. But it eluded him.

_And I seriously doubt I'll find a roommate in the next 3 days…_

He sank to his knees, sobbing. He shivered and shook, trembling, hugging his arms tight about himself, spasming involuntarily.

He stayed like that a long time, his mind completely blank, tears seeming to spill from newfound, limitless depths.

_Think._

If worst came to worst, he could stay in his car. It sure beat the hell out of sleeping outside.

That thought calmed him incrementally as he dried off the rest of the way, wiping tears from his now swollen eyes.

He finished getting dressed, brushed his teeth and went back to his bedroom to pack a few things, not all his stuff but then again he didn't have too much in the first place, mostly necessities. He packed enough clothes for about a week, then went in the bathroom and gathered all his toiletries. Then he locked the apartment as he left, tossed the backpack into the passenger seat of his beat-up teal 2-door sedan, and started driving. He didn't have any particular destination in mind, he just needed to get out of that damn apartment. He felt a little better as he turned the stereo up loud, relishing the angry, desperate Slipknot song which seemed to fit his mood to the letter.

_Well maybe it's for the best. I hated that apartment anyway. John never cleaned up after himself. I sure as hell won't miss washing all the dishes and cleaning the bathroom and mowing the lawn. _

He drove aimlessly through the next 2 songs, Avenged Sevenfold and Alice in Chains. Then a weird shop caught his eye. He was in a part of town he didn't usually pass through that often and the buildings weren't familiar. This particular building stood out from the other shops nearby because it was an almost neon shade of lavender-pink with a large painting of a grinning Cheshire cat covering most of the front window. The sign read 'The Mad Tea Party' in marigold glitter gothic script against black. Kira slowed to get a better look and then he noticed the black and white 'Help Wanted' sign taped to the door.

_Why not?_ he thought, driving around back to find a parking space.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pinned

"Can I help you?" was the silver-soft phrase that fell from the man's lips as Kira stepped into the little manga shop_._

That voice, soft like bells dipped in quicksilver… where had Kira heard it before?

_Oh God._

The man behind the counter looked up from the stock list he was checking and smiled at Kira, the corners of his eyes crinkling behind his pale lavender hair.

_This can't be for real._

Kira thought he was going to pass out as the smiling man repeated the question.

He forced himself to speak, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um, I just was… um… wondering if you were still… hiring? I saw the sign on the door and…" he trailed off, blushing.

"Why _yes_, yes we are." the man cocked his head to one side, looking Kira up and down, not trying to hide the fact that he was, quite obviously, checking him out.

"Were you interested in the position?"

Kira was shaking despite the warm sunshine filtering through the shop windows.

"Y-yes" he managed to answer, wide-eyed and breathless, as the man behind the counter wondered bemusedly to himself just what exactly had this kid so spooked.

"I'm Ichimaru Gin, by the way" the lilac-haired man said, offering his hand for Kira to shake. "But you can just call me Gin."

"I'm Kira Izuru" and the handshake seemed to stretch out much more than a few brief seconds. Gin's hand was cool and smooth and grasping onto Kira's now sweaty palm he could feel the pulse, the throb of heated blood rushing through this poor kid's veins.

Gin was very amused.

"Well, if you have a minute I can interview you right now. We don't usually get that busy in here til later in the afternoons."

"Ok."

Gin led the way to a little back storage room stacked with boxes of colorful mangas all organized alpha-numerically. To him this was more just going through the motions of an interview so the kid wouldn't be too suspicious. Gin already knew he'd hire Kira. He wanted to see just how much fun it was messing with this cute blond emo kid's head.

They sat across from each other at a little folding table. Kira couldn't tell how old Gin was, maybe late 20's/early 30's? This was just so _surreal_, Kira still thought it might only be an unexpected plot-twist in the dreams.

"So, do you go by Kira or Izuru?"

_Ye gods, what a __**doll**__._

"Kira."

"Do you have any past retail experience, Kira?"

_I can teach you __**so much**__, blondie… _Gin thought to himself lecherously, running his tongue over his teeth, still eyeing Kira shamelessly, still smiling that Cheshire-cat grin. Which was really throwing Kira's mind off balance. He had to close his eyes to think for a second.

"Yeah, I was, um, at a coffee shop before this, that was kinda like retail I thought. And before that I worked at a gas station for a few years right after high school."

"Good, good" Gin rubbed his hands together managing to look evil and seductive in one shot.

"Tell me, how are you with punctuality?"

"Oh, I'm always early for stuff."

"Perfect. Do you know much about manga?"

"Um, I read a little. I like Bleach, and Death Note's pretty cool too."

"Well, you'll probably end up reading a lot more working here. It can be addictive. You won't have to worry too much about answering customers' questions, most of them already know what they're looking for. We do a lot of special orders, out of prints, that kinda thing…"

_Wow, he's talking like I already have the job._

"When can you start?"

"Right away" Kira blinked.

"Ok, well how about tomorrow then? Don't wanna overwhelm you right away… My shift's over in a few hours, the owner usually likes to close. Nice guy, you'll like him."

"Wow- I mean yes. Thank you!"

"And now I have a favor to ask of you, Kira."

Gin didn't think he could make this kid any more flustered than he already was, but Kira blushed even deeper.

_He's squirming in the palm of my hand, no way he'll say no._

"Come have a drink with me after my shift's over."

_Wait. What?_

"Um- ok."

Kira brightened, his sapphire eyes sparkling adorably. No way he'd turn down an opportunity to drink. Over the past few months he'd become quite the lush. He usually just gave his roommate money and asked him to go get the booze since he was still about 6 months underage.

"Well, feel free to hang out in here for a few hours and read."

And that was what Kira did, looking around the shop while Gin pretended to check a special order list behind the front counter. A few customers came and went. Kira settled on the latest volume of Bleach. He stood about 10 paces from the counter, with his profile to Gin, and he could feel Gin's eyes on him as he tried to read the manga and not appear too nervous. Kira kept sneaking sidelong glances back at Gin too, sometimes their eyes would accidentally meet and Gin would beam his Cheshire-grin and Kira's blush would deepen and he'd offer up a little half-smile and duck his head back into the manga.

They spent the next 2 hours thus, until a tall, brown-haired, very intelligent-looking man entered the shop.

"Hey Aizen" Gin greeted him. Kira got the feeling these 2 went way back.

"Hello Gin" the man smiled and looked over at Kira. "And this must be the new hire you told me about. Kira, is it?" Aizen shook Kira's hand in a very warm, firm grip.

_I don't remember Gin using the phone since I got here. Weird._

"Aizen Sosuke" he purred. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you'll love working here. Ah, I see you are a Bleach fan as well, excellent taste."

"Yeah…" was the only word Kira's mind could formulate while pinned by this man's gaze. He had the most intensely warm eyes Kira had ever seen, and they were the deep, rich color of espresso with amber flecks in the center, right around the pupils like tiny coronas.

"Well, 'bout time for us to be hittin' the old dusty trail… as the saying goes" Gin chuckled, breaking the trance Kira had found himself in and patting him on the shoulder.

Then to Aizen "I thought we'd start him tomorrow, bright and early, he can train with me."

"Sounds like a plan" Aizen agreed, walking over to the door to remove the 'help wanted' flier.

"Well, you two have a good night."

"Oh, we will" Gin replied, his smile downright mischievous.

And with that Gin and Kira stepped out into the sun drenched spring afternoon, walking the 5 blocks to Gin's apartment.

"My place alright?" Gin asked.

"Huh- oh, yeah, that's fine. I hate bars, I'd rather drink at home. It's cheaper that way."

"Indeed it is"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drunk from your tears

Gin's apartment was on the 5th floor of a square, tan-pink stone building. The elevator's back wall was all glass and Kira looked out onto the courtyard as they rode smoothly up, his stomach doing that funny-but-pleasurable drop again, more from Gin's proximity than the shift in gravity.

The day had begun to take on that shimmering, slow-motion feeling. All the colors were dialed up exponentially, all the sounds were more defined, all the smells were carved out in stunning detail, every touch shook Kira to his core. He was starting to experience synaesthesia, something that only happened to him when he was either very stoned or euphorically happy, both very rare situations for him now. Except in the dreams of course. The dreams…

"So, you live around here too?" Gin asked, tugging Kira from his reverie.

"Y-yeah, not too far from here." and he suddenly remembered his roommate's desertion, his heart sinking. "I don't know for how much longer though, my roommate just told me he's moving out Friday. I can't afford the rent by myself…"

They reached the 5th floor, the steel elevator doors quietly gliding open, the slow-motion slowing even more, and Gin said "Well, that's no good. Maybe we can figure something out before Friday though."

"I hope so… I really don't want to sleep in my car."

"Oh, I don't think it'll come to that. No, definitely not."

Gin unlocked the door to room 529 and they stepped into his apartment. No, _sanctuary_ was a better word for the space they now stood in, all golden afternoon sunlight half-dimmed through bamboo blinds, the air smelling faintly of cloves and patchouli.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back" Gin said, walking into a bedroom off the hall. Kira sat on a plush, eggplant-colored, incredibly deep-cushioned couch and continued taking in the space surrounding him. There were several watercolor paintings of psychedelic mandalas adorning the white walls, and Kira found them rather hypnotic.

Kira didn't notice Gin come back in the room until he plopped down on the couch next to him, a freshly opened bottle of champagne in one hand, 2 long-stemmed glasses in the other. Gin had changed into a pair of teal drawstring pants and a black t-shirt, both of which, Kira noted, unable to keep from staring, looked very soft.

_Like what you see, blondie?_

"I love champagne in springtime" Gin said softly, pouring both glasses three-fourths of the way full. He handed one to Kira, their hands touching gently for a few honey-slow seconds. Kira looked self-consciously down at his wrists, making sure the sleeves of his dark gray hoodie-sweatshirt were still covering the scars.

_Please, __**please **__don't notice the cuts._

Gin raised his glass and clinked it softly against Kira's in a little toast. Then they downed most the champagne in a few smooth gulps, both being quite frequent drinkers. They continued on, repeating the process every few minutes, and soon the first bottle was polished off.

"Don't worry, _plenty_ more where that came from" Gin said, wobbling gracefully to the kitchen to get another bottle, half-smile glimmering at Kira, who returned the smile, blushing and speechless.

Kira was, as usual, at a loss for words. Conversation wasn't his strong suit. He didn't feel like attempting any small talk. But he was feeling the warm glow from the champagne, and it was slowly but steadily ebbing away at his shyness, uncovering the lust and attraction he felt for Gin. Felt not only today, but every night, in the dreams when they made love as if each time would be the last.

_Just don't tell him anything crazy like "I've been dreaming of you for __**so long!**__"_

Gin sat back down, cross-legged, this time facing Kira and considerably closer than before. Close enough so Kira could see his eyes, a stunning shade of palest azure, now open instead of in that squinted, almost painted-on smile.

"Wow, I didn't notice your eyes before…" Kira said softly, not wanting to break the gaze. "Is that your natural color?"

"Yup. You like?"

"Yeah…"

And they drank the next bottle of champagne even quicker than the first, making small talk about hair and eye color. By the time the second bottle was emptied, they were both considerably tipsy. Kira giggled a little, feeling quite flushed from both the alcohol and the warm spring air that hung so still and crystalline in the room. He wanted to take off his sweatshirt, and to his own surprise, did so when Gin went to the kitchen for the third bottle. Now that he was drunk he didn't really care how Gin might react to the cuts.

Kira leaned his head back and felt the room spinning slightly. Gin came back with another bottle of the seemingly never-ending champagne. Handing Kira a freshly filled glass of the sparkling pink liquid, Gin couldn't help but notice the cuts. They were arranged so perfectly, almost as if Kira had measured out increments with a ruler. A few closest to his wrists looked newer than the others.

Gin's heart ached at this discovery. He never could understand the mentality of those who actively sought out pain. He himself much preferred pleasure.

Kira saw him looking at the scars and blushed, looking away and turning his arms so the cuts faced down, but it was too late.

Gin had to know _why. _Why would this enchantingly gorgeous kid _want _to hurt himself? And before he could think better of it, or wonder if he might be embarrassing Kira or overstepping unspoken boundaries, he grabbed hold of the wrist closest to him, the one not holding the glass of champagne, and turned it over to look again. Kira winced, not from pain, Gin was being gentle, he just didn't like when people found out about this little secret.

_Should've kept the damn sweatshirt on even though it's too hot for it. Too late now I guess…_

"You did these on purpose, didn't you?"

Kira gulped down his champagne hoping it might lend him courage.

Instead, tears started trickling from his eyes. He could only nod, the lump in his throat too uncomfortable to attempt fitting words around it.

"Why?" the pang in Gin's heart sharpening as he watched the tears roll down Kira's cheeks.

_God, I'm gonna start crying too if he doesn't stop soon…_

"I guess it was the closest I ever got to suicide" Kira finally choked out. And with that confession the tears started in earnest.

Gin set the empty glasses on the table next to the couch and wrapped his arms around Kira, trying to sooth away the tears in a gentle embrace. Kira only sobbed more. Why was this guy being so _nice _to him? He most certainly didn't deserve it.

Gin lifted Kira's chin so he could look him in the eye again, and before Kira knew what was happening Gin was kissing him, softly, right at the corners of his eyes, sucking the tears off his face, his lips much warmer than the handshake they had shared earlier. Now that Gin had started it was impossible to stop. Kira's tears were so warm and salty-sweet, much more intoxicating than the champagne. Gin laid his hands gently on Kira's cheeks, kissing his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones, jaw, and finally full on his warm, quivering lips. The sobs had subsided, replaced with shocked pleasure as Kira parted his lips to let Gin's tongue into his mouth.

This was so much better than the dreams.

This was _real._

Their hot, slippery tongues collided in continuous kiss that lasted 20 minutes or more, only pausing for quick breaths as they plumbed the depths of each other's mouths, getting the first, irresistible taste of each other's souls.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I don't own Bleach. But I like to toy with the characters and help them live out their fantasies…

Chapter 4

Savior

They breathlessly parted the kiss and Gin led Kira by the hand into his bedroom. They'd lost track of time and warm golden afternoon had slowly morphed into pink sunset. They stood in the middle of the bedroom and Gin slowly undressed Kira until he was completely bare. For a moment Gin could only stand and stare, devouring Kira with his eyes in all his shell-pink and flaxen and near-anorexic glory, even the sad cuts on his wrists were beautiful. Kira didn't know what to do so he just stood there feeling the heat of Gin's gaze.

Then Gin shed his own clothes and again took Kira's hand and held it to his chest, just over his heart. Kira could feel the steady, powerful pulse and it seemed to carry into his own pulse, meshing perfectly with his heartbeat. Neither could find words, but neither felt they were needed. The look in their eyes, every small gesture they both made said it perfectly: "I need you." If Kira had been able to form coherent thoughts he would have been incredulously, overwhelmingly grateful that Gin seemed to _need_ him just as much as he needed Gin. But they were both simply lost in sensation as they fell softly to the bed, their warm, bare flesh rubbing together in a full-body caress of unbelievable gentleness.

As Gin brought his lips again to Kira's he shifted above Kira and their cocks rubbed together. Kira moved his hips up a bit, seeking more of that delicious friction and bringing a soft, pleasured moan from Gin, which Kira swallowed. He loved the way he could feel Gin's voice vibrating, and he kissed lower, on Gin's throat, and grasped his hips to bring him closer, joining their erections again, not wanting to part flesh from flesh, cool lilac-silver over warm blond-pink.

Gin kissed Kira's neck, darting his long tongue out to taste the warm salt of Kira's skin, dipping into the hollow between his collarbones, then lower, to Kira's chest, tasting the garnet-hot pulse through sweet-salty skin. Kira watched through lust-filled half-lidded eyes as Gin's mouth found one sensitive nipple, his fingers playing with the other as he looked up into Kira's eyes. Gin swirled his tongue around the first nipple, then the second, then continued kissing lower, his mouth upon delicately protruding ribs, his tongue dipping into Kira's navel. Gin rubbed his face against Kira's hips like a happy cat, savoring his scent. Still Kira watched, unable to take his eyes off his newfound savior.

Then Gin wrapped his lips around Kira's cock, taking him by surprise, taking as much of his hard length down his throat as he could fit and sucking Kira _hard_. It felt like an inside-out kiss and Kira was in heaven, able to concentrate only on that slick heat enveloping him, sucking pleasure out from never-ending depths like sitting back in a hot-tub in the middle of a sauna. Such heat Kira had never felt and he was lost within it, paralyzed in pleasure.

A few more forceful sucks of Gin's mouth positively _embracing_ Kira's cock and he stopped at the last moment, just before Kira was about to come, the orgasm coiled and waiting in him, his cock falling from Gin's mouth and landing back against his abdomen with a wet 'plop'.

A lazy smile was on Gin's lips as they traded positions, Gin lounging back against the pillows, half-sitting, half-laying and Kira kneeling in front of him, worshipping him. Gin caressed the back of Kira's neck as he leaned forward to plant delicate little kisses all over Gin's jaw, neck, chest. The caress turned into an embrace when Kira sucked one of Gin's nipples. Gin held the sweet blond close against his heart. Each touch, kiss, lick, suck only amplified their _need_- both of them needed this so bad, and neither had realized how _intense_ this need was until that first touch, that first kiss out on the couch, maybe hours ago. It didn't matter though, they had each other _now_, in this moment, and that was plenty.

Kira sucked Gin's nipples a while longer, loving the feel of Gin's arms around him, pulling him into that warm hug. Kira kissed lower, mimicking Gin's actions from moments ago, his mouth all over Gin's pale skin and finally on the weeping tip of his cock, soft kisses around the head and Gin's hands still on the back of Kira's neck, long, graceful fingers entwined in his blond hair. And then Kira sucked Gin's hot length into his mouth, pulling him in as far as he could go, feeling Gin's pulse throbbing through the exquisitely thin skin of his cock. Gin stopped him seconds before his imminent release and Kira looked up at him innocently, his cyan eyes glittering, an adorable half-smile on his lips. Gin loved how soft, pliant, malleable Kira was.

They kissed again, tongues thrusting deep into warm mouths, and Gin brought his fingertips gently to Kira's lips. Kira sucked Gin's fingers sensually, their eyes locked in a smoldering gaze that made the heat inside them grow and twist and twine them together. Gin pulled his now-slick fingers slowly from Kira's mouth and moved his hand around to Kira's ass, sucking Kira's tongue and bottom lip gently as he shoved two fingers up Kira. Gin's fingers were long, and though Kira was incredibly tight Gin had no trouble finding his prostate. He pushed his wet fingers in as far as they would go, making Kira moan in deep delight. He thrust in a few more times, loving the breathless, eyes-closed, almost-too-much pleasure Kira was drowning in, and then quickly plucked his fingers back out, spitting in his other hand, coating his throbbing cock with saliva and positioning Kira over him at just the right angle. Then Gin grasped Kira's skinny hips and pushed him down, thrusting up at the same moment, impaling Kira in one smooth, forceful push, hilting himself inside the sweetly moaning blond as their hips came together in a join of skin on skin.

Kira shuddered at the intense pain-pleasure of being _filled_ and Gin was still for a moment, letting Kira get comfortable, loving the look on his face as the pleasure deepened for them both, permeating through them, the silver messiah saving the blond angel, both having been alone for so long it was unbearable, the relief at finally being joined so pleasurable that it hurt in the best way possible.

Kira pushed down experimentally and Gin's cock crashed into his prostate, making Kira gasp and moan as tears of pleasure gathered in the corners of his eyes. Gin guided Kira's hands over his heart again and wrapped one hand around Kira's aching cock while he pressed the other hand into the small of his back, massaging the base of his spine, another pleasure-spot Kira didn't know he had.

They found a rhythm, slow at first, _deep_, but quickly escalating as Kira rode Gin and Gin stroked Kira's cock, sobs escaping Kira as he finally came, Gin's gentle hand milking the orgasm from him with the insistence of a thousand riptides crashing through Kira's nerves, up and down his spine in hot, carnal bliss. Kira had never felt an orgasm before this (well, he had, but they all paled in comparison) and as Kira hit the middle of this never-ending climax, Gin came hot and deep inside him, exponentially multiplying their combined bliss, Kira's hot tears of joy falling onto Gin's face and chest as he emptied what seemed like his whole lifetime's worth of orgasms into Kira's tightly quivering heat.

The pleasure was so intense that they both passed out.


End file.
